This invention relates to a revolving valve for an oxygen machine, and more particularly, to a revolving valve to provide a constant fresh air supply.
There are various oxygen machines used by hospitals for medical purposes. The principle of the oxygen machine is to suck air through a filter to obtain oxygen and output through the machine.
Most of the machines use electromagnetic valves to control air inlet and to expel other gas and output oxygen. These electromagnetic valves are controlled by a circuit system, which are complicated and require frequent maintenance. That is not cost effectiveness.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a revolving valve for an oxygen machine, which maintains a constant oxygen output.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a revolving valve for an oxygen machine, which design is simple and is cost effectiveness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a revolving valve for an oxygen machine, which is easy to maintain and is more reliable.